Ardour
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Chrome a regular girl get mixed up in the lives of three famous male singers who are in the biggest pop band of Japan named Ardour. They are Dino the flirt, Hibari the cold one, and Fran the cute face. What kind of messes will she get into with these three characters interfering in her life? D96, 1896, F96. And later on 6996, Ken96, Chi96.
1. Who is Ardour?

**I will be copying some not all of the manga Ardour by Wu Rou Xuan's. This story is good and even if it has not been updated, I have some ideas for it. It will be following the story but I will be putting in my own ideas. This will be updated weekly because I just have to change something's and if I don't update then please forgive me because I am a busy mother, student, and worker. Thank you.**

**This also for Disappearing Mist.**

* * *

_**Who's Ardour?**_

Chrome Dokuro is a lively yet shy, young, purple haired girl who loves to create fashion and hopes to become a top designer in Japan.

She is a smart girl but at times she can be quite clumsy and easily fooled or she is just too naïve for her own good.

She goes to a small school with her only friends Kyoko and Haru but her life soon becomes quite complicated when she meets Ardour.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"Mmmmm," Chrome yawned out and stretched her arms as the bell rang for the 30 min break. She looks up at the clock and saw that school would be over in just a few hours.

"Hey Chrome-chan," An orange haired girl walked over to her desk with a smile.

"Oh…K-Kyoko," She greeted her friend with a small shy smile.

"Chrome-chan have you seen Haru-chan?" In that moment a loud voice was heard.

"Hahi, Chrome-chan! Kyoko-chan!" A brown haired girl entered the classroom, surprising the entire student inside, but she didn't care, she had some big news to tell. So she made her way to her friends. "Hahi! I have the new magazine that interviewed Ardour!"

"You do?" Kyoko cheered while Chrome just sat between the two squealing girls in confusion.

"A-Ardour?"

"Yes Ardour!" Haru yelled out.

"W-what is that? Is it a new show?" Chrome hadn't heard of Ardour before.

Both Haru and Kyoko froze and turned to Chrome. "Hahi, Chrome-chan you don't know who Ardour is….you can't be serious!?"

"N-No….." She blushed in embarrassment, was it her fault she didn't look at the media?

"But I heard your sister is working in the same company as them?" Kyoko pondered.

"Them?" So it wasn't a new TV show but some people?

"Chrome-chan, Ardour is, well to put it simple the greatest pop band in the world! Well aside from SHINee,"

"Yeah they are like 2nd best," Kyoko giggled.

"So they are a band?" Chrome asked.

"Hahi! Yes! And there are three members, my favorite Dino Cavallone, the oldest he is 21, he is known in being a ladies man and his seductive smile can make any girl melt, he has blond hair and sexy tattoos!"

"Oh and there is Hibari Kyoya, he is 18 years old, he is the cold and silent type, he had dark black hair and his eyes are a grey mixed with blue, his voice is so deep and soothing,"

"Oh and last but not least, the youngest who is 16 is Fran Rokudo, he is such a cutie! But he doesn't smile as much but when he does it's just amazing!"

"Oh, so that's Ardour,"

"Yes," Haru smiled but then she got nervous, "Umm...Chrome-chan…"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Were friends right?" she asked and Chrome nodded a yes. "And you know your sister works for the same company as Ardour, and I know because of that you can go inside the company any time you want,"

"Yeah?" Chrome was becoming confused, what exactly was Haru asking for?

"Can you," Haru took a deep breathe, "Can you get me Ardour autograph?"

"W-What?"

"Come on Chrome-chan, I know you can do it, please! Just this I ask of you!" Haru begged and put on her puppy dog eyes.

Chrome couldn't say no, and what harm will it do if she got the autograph?

"O-Okay…" She finally said.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_'Now how will I get inside of the company?_' She pondered. _'I could ask Mammon-nee, b-but she would find it suspicious that I all of sudden want to go to the company...t-this is hard,'_

Her phone then gave out a ring, she looked at it and it said Mammon on the screen. She answered it. "H-Hello?"

"Chrome-chan, are you home yet?" Her sister asked over the phone.

"Ugh...no...not really..."

"Well go home quickly and please bring my the papers I left on the kitchen table! I need them and if i don't have them in an hour I will lose big money so please hurry!"

She then hang up and left a bewildered Chrome.

She ran to her house to get the document and soon she will be inside the company building and search for Ardour.

* * *

_**How will Chrome react when she meats Ardour?**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Bump Of Faith

_**I feel like I am sucking at this...ugh...I need inspiration!**_

_**Anyways**_

_**Thank you fro follows, favorites and reviews!**_

_***Disappearing Mist - I am glad you like this!**_

_***LoverForAnime- Thanks for having an intreast**_

_***G27forever - Glad you enjoy it!**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Hope this chapter...well I just hope you like it...**_

* * *

_**Bump Of Faith**_

"Chrome!" A woman with purple hair the same shade as hers ran towards the girl. She was wearing a suit and black boots. Her face held 2 triangle tattoos. "Do you have my papers?"

"Eh," She took out a folder that was in her bag and handed it over. "Yes, Nee-san,"

"Oh thank god!" Mammon smiled. "I forgot this at home and without this I wouldn't make money today!"

"Well I'm g-glad I helped you in your time of need," Chrome smiled at her older sister.

"Thanks," She patted her on her head. "Was it hard to get into the studio?"

"N-No…..once I told them I was related to you…the guards let me in the studio,"

"Hey Mammon!" A green haired man with circle glasses came over. "The meeting is about to start!"

"Damnit!"

"I'm going to leave now…g-good luck with the meeting…." Chrome waved at her.

"Thanks! And hey don't get lost on your way out!"

With that she left in a hurry. _'Big sis is always so busy now days…'_ Chrome sighed. _'Well…now what?'_

She lookedaround and noticed that she was free to roam the studio. _'Oh…I should look for… ….what was their name again?...A door?...Ar-….Ardoo…..Oh no I forgot their name!'_

She sighed at her short memory.

"Well now what?" She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 7. "Oh no! I have to get home and cook dinner! Mammon will be to tired so…I might as well,"

With that she ran but not far. As she turned a corner she collided with someone unknown, dropping her purse as she stumbled backwards.

"S-Sorry…." She bowed in apology.

"Hn," The person said in return.

She looked up to see him and he looked rather annoyed. His grey eyes glared at her and his aura just sent chills down her spine.

'_He….he looks so…s-scary…'_

"Stupid herbivore," His voice was so deep.

"Hey H-," A green haired boy walked up to them but he suddenly slipped. "Ow,"

His voice was in a monotone but Chrome could feel his annoyed and somewhat pissed Aura.

"What kind of idiot leaves their bag on the damn floor," Chrome looked at him and she blushed in embarrassment. He had tripped over her purse she had dropped moments ago.

"Hey girl is this stupid pu-," A hand then went to the boy's mouth.

"My, my that is no way to talk in front of a lady," A blond snickered. "And what if they were one of our loyal fans? We don't want them to see us this way,"

"Like I care," The green haired boy said as he pulled from the blonds grasp.

"Herbivore, you things caused trouble, why are you not apologizing," The black haired male said.

"O-Oh…" Chrome blushed and bowed at the monotone boy. "S-Sorry for causing t-this trouble…'

Chrome stared at the green haired male and couldn't help but think that he was cute, his green hair, his pale skin, and his large eyes that looked really bored but other than that he was adorable.

"Hey, why the hell are you staring at me?"

"Y-You….are so cute….just like a small girl…"

"What," He frowned. "Are you that dum-,"

The blond once again captured his mouth. "OH, someone else who sees it! He is cute isn't he but he does have a short temper,"

"You herbivores are too loud, let's leave this dumb girl,"

"Yeah that dummy,"

"Bye cutie,"

With that the three began to walk away leaving a mad and an embarrassed girl.

"H-HEY!" She scram at them. "I…I am not a h-herbivore….or a dummy….." Her cheeks were all pink.

"She is so slow,"

"W-What…that's rude…you…you j-jerks…"

"Fine," The tall black haired male walked to her and smirked. She was slightly trembling as he intimidated her. "If you aren't an herbivore then why do you shake?"

"I…am not…" Chrome tried to stand her ground but his glare was slightly scaring her.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"N-No….I don't know who any of you a-are…" She stuttered out.

"Hey Hibari is something wrong?" The blond asked and while he was distracted Chrome decided to run away from these weird people.

"Hey," Hibari noticed and went after her.

Chrome looked back and saw him behind her_. 'Eh…w-why is he following me?'_ She then found a close exit_. 'Yes…I can escape…'_

As she turned the handle a hand pushed the door closed and trapped_ her._

"I wasn't done talking," he loomed over her.

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_What will Ardour do with Chrome over a mere bump?_**


	3. Kidnapped By 3

_** So, yeah...late update as always huh? But well currently I am out of state and I am in Guatemala...so yeah I have no computer or internet because I have to enjoy nature...or something like that...s-sorry guys...but anyways KYA~~~ SHINee~!Chapter 2'Why So Serious?-The misconceptions of me Album came out! I need to buy it! But there are no K-Pop Shops in Guatemala! WHY!**_

_**Anyways**_

_***LoverforAnime - Thank you for liken that chapter and sorry for late update...sorry**_

_***G27forever - I am so glad you liked that part! And once again sorry for the late update.**_

_***TheStuffIlike- Thank you and I will!**_

_***lone green leaf - Yeah! and I will try to make Chrome more braver but it so har when Hibari is such a carnivore...**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Chrome will be safe...I think...**_

* * *

_**Kidnapped By 3 Strangers**_

'_How did I get into this…this situation?'_ She asked herself, with her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them because she knew is she opened them, then she would see him.

Him, the guy she had accidentally bumped into, and she had caused his friend to slip on her purse.

She apologized but they, he. He as such a jerk about it! He called her slow, dumb…and an herbivore! She is an omnivore, not an herbivore.

She tried to run away but he chased her! Why would he do that? Was he mad now?

She then felt his breath touch her face and felt his hands on the sides of her head, trapping her.

'_P-Please leave me alone...'_

"Oh man, Hibari," Chrome opened one eye and saw the blond man walking towards them with a big smile on his face. She ignored the man in front of her, who was glaring at her. "You're always acting like the big bad wolf chasing after little cute girls,"

"Shut up,Branco" He growled back.

"But don't you think she is strange?" He asked.

"S-Strange?" She questioned out loud. _'How am I strange?'_

"Yes," Dino came closer and now two men where trapping her. "You, cute girl are strange," He gave her a teasing smile.

"How?"

"Well you're not like other girls; mainly you aren't loud and obnoxious like they are when they see us,"

"See you? Why would they be loud in seeing you guys?" She asked in straight confusion.

"You don't know who we are?" He asked rather surprised.

"Uh…..n-no…"

"She's probable acting," Another voice came up; it was the cute green haired boy, who had a sour expression on his face. He glared daggers at Chrome. "Hey stop acting stupid,"

"S-Stupid," Chrome blushed in embarrassment; she shouldn't be allowing them to call her such names. "I'm not stupid, and I don't know you guys…"

"Stop acting, it's stupid, just admit it you just want an autograph," Fran said bitterly.

"Autograph?" She looked really confused now "Why would I want an autograph?"

"This herbivore is so annoying,"

"But she is rather cute," Dino grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her along. "We will explain thing to you my darling, come on Fran, Hibari"

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me!"

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

'_This is kidnapping…..they took me here….no they forced me to come here…'_

She sat uncomfortable in a small diner booth with the three boys she had just met. They surrounded her by putting her in the middle of the raven and green haired male. '_But it not that bad….,' _She thought in relief. _'At least we are in a diner, with many potential witnesses so if I just run, they can't get me, and I will b-be free from these strange people,'_

She was thinking about her escape plan but then she felt a hand on her face. It was the dark haired male, with grey blue eyes. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "Don't even dare to run away, herbivore,"

"Uh," He still held her face.

"If you dare to make a run for it, I will bite you to death,"

"B-Bite!" She squeaked out and wrapped her hands protectively around her slender neck. _'Does he mean…'_ She blushed in her thoughts.

"What a perverted girl," The young boy said in a mocking tone. He spoke while looking at the menu he held. "Don't get all excited, he didn't mean it in that perverted way you thought,"

"What!" She blushed even more. She wasn't thinking that way! No way! She just…

"Well you do know what they say," The play boy blond laughed out. "The quite ones are always the kinkest ones," He winked at her direction.

"K-Kinkest!?"

This was torture, these guys were embarrassing, harassing and teasing her! They were nothing but bullies!

"Hello, I will be your waiter today how can I serve you?" A tall man asked as he walked over to them.

"4 bowls of ramen," The raven haired ordered in boredom.

"What?" She looked at him with confusion in her purple eyes. Did he just order for her and the others? How rude.

"Aren't you hungry," He asked without even caring.

"If she doesn't want it then let her starve," The one she thought was cute but was now having second thoughts because he could possibly be the meanest out of the 3 said. Seriously how can this cute boy be so mean?

"No, I…..want one too….." She spoke up trying her best not to stutter.

"It's so cute how she tries to be brave," Again the blond winked at her.

"Uh-hm," the waiter coughed, "It will be 5 minutes, please wait," He then left, leaving poor Chrome alone once again with her rude, mean, flirty kidnappers.

'_How will I get out of this?'_

* * *

**_Review ^-^_**

**_How will she get out of this kidnapping by these three handsome men?_**

**_A/N I wouldn't mind being kidnapped by them...lol_**


	4. W-Wait? They are Ardour?

**_Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_**

**_ANd even putting me on your favorites author list! Thank you! It's such an honor! I'm glad you guys like me and my work._**

**_Also as it is Hibari-sama Birthday, I put some more 1896 moment in here!_**

**_*LoverForAnime - Yes poor Chrome-chan, and hope you like this!_**

**_*lone green leaf - Yes Fran is being a reall...ass...here but he has a reason for being this way, and haha Dino for me is not an ass, he is more of a pervert._**

**_*96bittersweetblackcat - Yes, I wish they kidnapped me...and Chrome is alright._**

***TheLampInTheDark - NO one would mind! ^-^**

* * *

**W-Wait!? They are Ardour?**

"Herbivore,"

"Eh?" Chrome stopped eating her ramen and looked at the male that sat next to her. "Yes?"

"Do you work at the station?"

"S-Station?" Chrome looked at him confused.

"Yeah the TV station, were your stupid purse made me fall," The teal haired boy said still quite annoyed about that event.

"Oh, no I don't work there…and I said I was sorry…little brat…" She quietly said the last part to herself.

"Well of course, you look so delicate for work, you should be treated like a princess my dear," The blond across her winked and smiled at her. She then felt a foot going up her leg. It was that flirty blond's foot! He was so daring and so perverted!

She kicked him under the table and blushed crimson red because she felt uncomfortable on his advances and way of flirting. _'Why is he doing this…..I…I'm not even pretty….' _She thought.

"Stop playing under the table," The raven said in annoyance. "Now answer me," He glared at Chrome, as if it was her fault, "Why were you in the station to begin with if you do not work there, did you break in? Such actions as that are against the rules and I will bite you to death for breaking it."

"Ah, Hibari always the officer in each scenario, are you sure you want to be a singer and not a cop?"

"Shut it Bronco," He growled back. "Now answer,"

"Uh…..singer?" She looked at the man. "You're a singer?"

"Do not make me repeat my question," He warned, clearly ignoring her confused face on him being a singer or not.

"I…..well my big sister works there and….I brought her, her papers she left at home,"

"So, that's how you got in," The boy said as he finished his food. "No wonder an ugly girl like you got in the station,"

"U-Ugly?!"

How dare this boy, she knew she wasn't very pretty like other girls but still! He called her ugly!

"Fran, you are so rude," The blond chuckled.

"Dino-san, you are rude in thinking she is even remotely attractive," He shot back.

"T-That's it….I'm leaving…" Chrome stood up. "All I was going to do today was to drop off my sister papers and then try to get an autograph…."

"Autograph?" They questioned her as she stood in the middle. Clearly not going anywhere just yet

"Y-Yeah," She blushed as she burly remembered her promise to Haru. But now she wouldn't be able to do it because these 3 strangers kidnapped her and made her feel like a fool.

"Whose autograph were you suppose to get?" Fran asked.

"A b-band autograph…"

"Named?" Hibari asked getting slightly annoyed. _'She better not say the Kokuyo Gang,'_

"Oh uumm….A door….no I think Ardour…yeah that," She said smiling.

All three male looked at her as if she was some stupid person, who had a head like a pineapple.

"My dear, do you know who we are?" Dino asked.

"Yeah, you're the people that kidnapped me…"

"Are you playing dumb with us!?" Dino, Hibari, and Fran stood up as well and yelled at her.

"W-What?!" Chrome sat back down as they waved their head in disapproval.

Then Dino noticed that the people in the restaurant where looking at them. "Hey, Hibari," He whispered at the other. "We should go; I think we caused a commotion with the yelling,"

"Hn," Hibari then grabbed Chrome and led her out of the restaurant.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Be quite herbivore, you are very troublesome,"

"She is quite dumb," Fran commented as Dino paid the check .

_**~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!**_

They took her outside and stared at her for the 100th time that day.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Dino asked.

"Yeah,"

"Then take it out," Hibari demanded.

Chrome looked at them suspiciously but did as she was told, Hibari then grabbed the paper and pen from her hands. He began to write down on it and then passed it to Dino as he was done.

"You don't watch the TV that often, do you?" He said as he still threw cold glares her way.

"N-No, I don't really have time," She responded as she saw the blond give the items to the teal haired boy. "Why?"

"We'll just make an exception and give you a gift as memory of our acquaintance. Fran you first." The blond smiled at the boy who was pouting.

Fran came closer to Chrome and she blushed as he caught her hand. For such a small looking boy he had a strong grip. He then brought her hand closer to his lips and gave it a small peck.

Chrome squeaked in embarrassment on what he had done. _'He….he kissed my h-hand…'_

"Fran, as in Fran Rokudo, remember that," The teal boy introduced himself, he also had a smile as he saw her utterly surprised by his action.

"My turn," The blond then came her way and gently grabbed her face. He bended down and planted a small kiss on her right warm red cheek. He smiled in delight as Chrome shivered from his touch.

"My name is Dino Cavallone, but you can just call me Dino, remember my name well," He then gave her another kiss on her left cheek.

"Hn," The blue grey eyed male glared at Dino and made his way to the already confused and shocked girl. "My, look how stupid you look," He said.

He then handed Chrome back her paper and pen. He slowly closed in on her and looked at her two purple eyes as he smirked. "Your herbivores heart better be strong enough for what's coming up next,"

Chrome felt herself becoming worried as he inched closer to her face. _'Wha…w-what is he-,'_

He placed his lips on her and gave her a kiss, which mad Chrome's leg tremble a bit. He pulled back and smirked proudly as her face was brighter and how he had caused her to tremble by the mere use of his lips.

"The names, Hibari, Hibari Kyoya, don't you dare forget that," He said as he stood next to the others.

Chrome looked at her hand and then touched her both cheeks, until finally she clamped her mouth. '_K-Kiss…..No…this must be a dream….how…how…can they….'_

"My…my first kiss…" She mumbled out then she glared at all of the three. "You….you PERVERTS!" She shouted at them, but mostly at Hibari direction.

"Hey is that who I think it is!" Some girls began to scream behind Chrome.

"Is that ARDOUR!" More screaming came out.

The three males sighed in annoyance. "See ya dumb girl," Fran said as he began to run.

"Bye cutie," Dino blew her a kiss as he also ran.

"Hn, herbivore," Hibari left as well.

"What?" She questioned out loud but then a hoard of girls behind her came running and pushed her out of the way.

"ARDOUR!" They all screamed. "WE LOVE YOU! KYA~~~"

"Ardour?" She then bumped onto a wall and there she looked up to see a poster.

It said **'Ardour'** in bright bold letters and on it had a picture of three males…..three males that looked familiar.

Three males that kidnapped her

Three males that had kissed her

Three males that had given her their signature.

She looked at the paper she still held onto and it said **Hibari Kyoya, Dino Cavallone, and Fran Rokudo**.

"T-They were….ARDOUR!"

* * *

**_Will Chrome meet them once more?_**

**_Will you review?_**

**_In what order would you like for Hibari, Dino, and Fran to kiss you?_**

**_Why do I ask so many questions!?_**

**_Tune in next time!_**

**_A/N I would _**

**_1. Let Dino kiss my hand._**

**_2. Let Fran kiss me on both cheeks._**

**_3. _****_Let Hibari kiss me on the lips._**

**_I can dream no? But Hm...Hibari is Chrome's...and if she is protective over her candy (Read chaper 10 in Our Chrome Dokuro to get this) then...damn I think Chrome is going to kick my ass! OH NO!_**


	5. Meet Again Damn It

_**Hello!**_

_***LoverForAnime - I am glad you like it!**_

_***Disappearing Mist - Aw cute choices and yes she is one lucky girl ^-^**_

* * *

_**We Meet Again...Unfortanaly...**_

"Kya~ Chrome-chan, you're amazing!" Haru jumped in joy as Chrome handed over the autographed paper. "Thank you so much!"

"I-it was nothing," She smiled back at her overlay excited friend.

"No, Chrome-chan this is everything! This is really amazing and I can't believe you got to meet them!" Haru hugged the paper closer to her chest.

"Ne, Chrome-chan how were they?" Kyoko asked as she too could not believe that her friend had met the hottest idol group of Japan. "Were they as handsome in real live as in their pictures?"

"Well…." Chrome frowned a bit as she did not really like the group as what they had done to her, they had one kidnapped her, two they had insulted her and 3 they…they…k-kissed her! And that tall mean one took her first kiss! What kind of guy does that?!

"Hey Chrome-chan, have you fallen for them as well?" Her friend asked with a smile.

"F-Fallen for them!?" Chrome slightly screamed, she would never not with all they did to her. "I…I haven't it's just that…..I never thought that they were like that…"

"Like what, desu?"

"Ah….n-never mind," The purple haired girl tried to wave it off. _'I don't want to destroy their fantasies of Ardour….I can't tell them that they are really weird, rude, and perverted guys…not innocent and romantic like they all think they are…'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"Are you sure this is the place?" A monotone voice asked.

"I don't know Fran," The blond scratched his head and turned to his friend. "Hey Kyoya you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, now let's go," The raven haired ordered and began to leave the car they were in.

The other two followed him, Fran in being bored decided to whistle.

"Hey Fran don't attract any attention," Dino said to him, the teal haired boy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good," He smiled back and then he bumped into a girl by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry about that young lady,"

The girl looked up to the man and blushed. He was extremely handsome and he looked familiar.

"You look like Dino, from Ardour," She slightly whispered but this caught Hibari attention. Damn they are doing to have thei covers blown.

"Haha, yes I get that a lot but I asure you I am not him," The blond lied to the girl, who was buying it until.

"Dino, let's go," Fran yelled out.

"Eh! So you are Dino and he must be!" The girl pointed at Fran and smiled. "ARDOUR IS IN OUR SCHOOL!" She scram out.

"So much with us not getting noticed," Fran said and received glared from the two elder boys.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

Chrome was listening half hearty to her friends as they compared songs from SHINee, Ardour, and the new band Kokuyo Gang.

'I think they have great style and-," Kyoko was then cut off as a girl ran into the classroom and yelled.

"EVERYONE COME QUICK, ARDOUR IS IN OUR SCHOOL HELP US FIND THEM!"

"Hahi?" Haru gasped. "They are?"

"Yes! Some girls have spotted them!"

"Chrome-chan let's go!" Kyoyko grabbed Chrome and Haru, leading them outside the class and into the halways.

"Eh?" Chrome slipped from her friends grip. "Why me?"

"Come on desu!" The girl had fire in her eyes. "They might remember you and we can hang out with them!"

"Ugh….I r-rather just stay here…..you guys go on ahead,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan," the purple haired girl smiled. _'I really doubt they are here….b-but if they are here….I don't want to see them…'_

"Okay then, we will come back okay," She nodded at the girl and left with the crowd who was also in search of the famous band.

She was left alone in the hallway and sighed. "Might as well wait in class…." She began to walk but then the door to her right opened and a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into the room. The door then was locked from the inside.

"You've underestimated us," A deep voice said to her.

Chrome oped her eye and looked wide eyed in surprise at the man who had grabbed her.

It was Hibari the one from Ardour. She opened her mouth but before she could scream the male placed his hand over her mouth.

"Do not dare to scream, herbivore,"

"Come on Kyoya, let her go," Dino was now at her left and he gave her a wink. "Hello there sexy," He gave he his womanizing smile.

"Hn," Hibari let go of the girl but he warned her. "Don't you dare scream,"

"I…I won't…" She assured them. Damn these guys are scary! "b-But why are you guys here?!"

"Let me explain," Dino said. "Basically we came here for you my angel,"

"M-Me?" She gasped in surprise and fear. Do they want to torment her again!?

"Are you deaf he said you, but he also called you an angel, so yeah what the hell Dino?" Fran stuck his tongue out.

"Ah Fran you are too young to see her beauty, but anyways my angel, we want you to become our personal assistant,"

"P-Personal assistant? What I am just a student….and I am too young..."

"The job is after school of course" Hibari smirked at her. "Just say yes and out manager will do the rest,"

Chrome stood there with her eyes wide but soon she felt a bit angry. _'T-These guys….they make fun of me….the played me…..they kissed me and here they are acting a-as…as I f it never happened…..and they came to my school and caused all this commotion….and just so they can ask me to be their personal assistant!? What is wrong with them?'_

"Damn your slow just say yes already," The young boy told her.

She shook her head. "I don't w-want to be your assistant," She had a small blush on her face.

The three glared at here and they had a vibe that said '_**YOU ARE REFUSING US?'**_

She shivered as she felt the room turn cold and their stare intensify. "B-Beside…a personal assistant is like a maid….and I don't want to be your maid…"

Hibari frowned at her. "So what if it's like a maid? It's still an honest job that deserves devotion, all jobs start by being an assistant," He placed his hand on his black hair. "Don't think too little of this job,"

Chrome gulped as he was finished. "S-Sorry…"

"Okay she said yes," Dino smiled out. "Now it's up to us,"

"W-What!" Chrome looked at them once more. "I never said yes!"

"You're so slow," they told her.

Chrome clenched her fist and puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "I am not slow….you guys are slow!" She sighed. "I g-guess I know a little about you guys….right now you guys are p-popular and you can ask for many things…but also there are many rumors that can go about you guys, how you might not cooperate with each other or that you might have been late for a shooting…" She then looked at them sadly. "If that happens….t-then it will be my fault…wouldn't it? A personal assistant has to-,"

Hibari then cut her off. "Forget it then,"

"Eh?"

"Yeah it is a bit irrational for you to agree right away," Dino spoke up. "And we aren't going to force you,"

"Wait Dino, Hibari!" Fran looked irritated but Hibari glanced at him.

"Herbivore let's go," He soon dragged away Fran and walked away.

"It was nice seeing your cute face again though," Dino smiled at Chrome who blushed a deep pink.

"Herbivore,"

Chrome turned to look at Hibari and frowned. "Stop c-calling me herbivore, I have a name…" She tried to act tough but he could see threw her act.

"Hn," He smirked. "This is for the last time in me asking if you want to be out personal assistant, yes or no,"

"I…I said no…no thank you….and I don't want to be a assistant to perverts like you," She covered her mouth, she was still mad about the kiss, and mostly at him because he had stolen her first kiss without permission or consent. "I…I especially don't like you…" She turned her back to him and ran out of the room and ran as far from them and him.

'_I don't want anything to do with them…'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~**_

"Hn," Hibari said as he watched her run away after she had said she did not like him the most.

"Alright so why did we do all this t begin with?" Fran asked.

"For entertainment," Hibari answered.

Dino smiled. "AH yes we haven't had much fun yet and this girls seems full of energy and she is fun to mess with,"

"Oh I see," Fran let out a devious smile. "So she will be our new entertainment,"

"Our new toy," The three said evilly.

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_A/N Good or no?_**


End file.
